The Joys of Having ChildrenOr Not
by Wiccan Blade
Summary: This is the sequal to Slave With A Hidden Power, since I can't figure out how to continue my other stories at the moment.


The Joys of Having Children…Or Not

One year after Seto and Yami married Isabel and Sarah, they had children. Seto and Isabel were blessed with a little girl while Yami and Sarah were blessed with a little boy. Seto's daughter, Kaylee was trouble as soon as she reached the age of two, and it didn't help that she became fast friends with the pharaoh's son, Damien. At this moment, the two fathers were trying to catch their children; who had both reached the age of 8.

            "Kaylee, get back here!" Seto yelled, trying to hold back his laughter as he chased her.

"Gotta catch me first!" Kaylee called back, squealing before she started running again as her father almost caught her.

Isabel caught up to Seto and he looked at her displeased.

            "You know, she gets her mischief from you." He said with a fake glare.

"If I recall correctly, it takes two to make a baby, and half of her chromosomes are yours." Isabel stated calmly with a bit of a laugh. "Besides, if you weren't so eager, we wouldn't have to worry about her." She teased.

"Wha?!" Seto asked, blushing a bit before shrugging it off and going back to trying to catch his daughter.

After that little conversation, Seto snuck up on Kaylee, who thought she was doing a good job of hiding when he grabbed her and she screamed, letting Damien, who had been hiding in the library; know that she had been caught. He smirked as he went to head out of the library using a secret passage, but when he opened it, his father was standing there with an evil smirk, telling him that he was in trouble and that he was gonna get into a tickle war that he would never forget. He screamed and tried turning to run the other way, but his mother blocked his path.

            "Oh, come on." Damien whined. "I was just having a little fun." He continued.

"Yes, and now it's our turn." Yami stated, advancing on his son with Sarah doing the same.

"Not if I can help it!" Damien said excitedly as he dove to his right and made his parents dive into eachother.

He was going to run, but his mother managed to grab his ankle, and he screamed as she pulled him in and they both started tickling him.

            "We warned you!" Yami stated laughing.

            "Dad…Stop…Please…" Damien got out between bouts of laughter.

Yami and Sarah stopped their slow torture and Yami hauled Damien onto his shoulder to head back to the room. Yami met up with Seto and he saw that Kaylee was in the same predicament.

            "I see you got caught a lot quicker this time." Damien teased.

            "Oh, shut up, it doesn't look like you did any better." Kaylee shot back.

Seto and Yami moved them up and down on their shoulders a little, causing them to let out a few giggles. Yami and Seto soon said their goodbyes and went to their rooms.

"Now, let's try this again…" Yami started. "It's time for bed, goodnight." He finished as he laid Damien on his bed and kissed him on the forehead as he reluctantly drifted off into slumber.

The same went on in Seto's chamber as he finally got Kaylee to go to sleep. Of course that was after Isabel sang a lullaby to her.

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Bakura also liked having the kids around; it gave them someone to play with. Bakura had a bit of trouble adjusting to the idea of children roaming about, but he got used to it and soon he was laughing along with everyone else at their antics.

Back in Yami's chamber, Sarah brought up a concern of hers.

"Yami, what are we gonna do once he discovers his ability to use his powers? We both know that he and Kaylee have the powers of light and darkness." She explained.

"I don't know what we're gonna do, but we'll think of something." Yami stated reassuringly.

"I hope you're right; I would hate to have their abilities turn into chaos." Sarah stated as she dozed off while lying on Yami's chest.

Yami lay awake a bit longer thinking about that before he finally surrendered himself to sleep.

The next day, Yami and Seto were awoken by a scream ringing throughout the halls. As soon as they recognized the scream they went to check it out, only to find that Kaylee had managed to snatch a magical pendant from Ishtar and was currently slung over his shoulder, and moving the pendant out of his reach every time he tried to grab it. Once he finally got it back he walked up to Seto and said in a disgruntled voice, "I believe you lost something." While he held Kaylee out to him by the back of her dress. Seto couldn't help but laugh at him as he took his daughter back and saw Yami shake his head and return to his chambers. He then gave a fake glare to his daughter and she looked up at him shrugging and asking innocently, "Whaaaat?"

"You are gonna end up getting yourself into a whole mess of trouble at the rate you're going." Seto commented with a sigh.

            "I just wanted to look at it." Kaylee said nonchalantly.

"So you stole it from his room?" Seto asked with a raised eyebrow; knowing all too well what goes on in Ishtar's chamber every night.

"Well, I figured that Ishtar wouldn't mind too much since he was busy with Malik; heh, I guess they saw me leave the room; after all, the doors don't necessarily shut quietly." Kaylee explained, only to see her father's eyes bug out.

            "You saw what they were doing?!" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, and to tell you the truth I didn't know that Malik was so vocal in bed." Kaylee said calmly.

Seto's mouth hit the floor as he watched his daughter go back into their chamber. He walked back into his room shaking his head and thinking, 'Greaaat, my daughter's innocent mind has just been forever corrupted.'


End file.
